User talk:Drullkus/Archive2
Rulez. I don't need ANYONE to SPAM or VANDALIZE my talk page without my permission. Anyone who does will make Edward shorter and will bring zombies to eat your brains. So, don't. Rulez: No: *Spamming *Vandalizing *Cussing *Wasting my time *Disrespecting me *No more Bakugans that eats stuff up. Like Phos. Archives Archive 1 Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Zacten/Spin Master has Crossed a Line!!!/Erimal-20100825195820/DarkusAlpha-20100827050419 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 06:32, August 27, 2010 Done. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|I'm having a BLACKOUT.]] 19:50, September 26, 2010 (UTC) You're Welcome. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|I'm having a BLACKOUT.]] 19:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j3IKxFWSm2E --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 03:16, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Beats Me. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 03:19, September 28, 2010 (UTC) How?????????????????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 04:03, September 28, 2010 (UTC) That would be my IP User Page. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 04:05, September 28, 2010 (UTC) AU. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 04:08, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Not logged in. (DC Commercial) --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 04:10, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Your little trick on your UP is a fail. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 04:12, September 28, 2010 (UTC) The trick to make people think they have a message is a fail. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 04:14, September 28, 2010 (UTC) YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 04:16, September 28, 2010 (UTC) You undid my edit. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 04:48, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Actually I edited the page a minute before you. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 04:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Of course! Catch me if you can! (just kidding) I can't wait to see you on Dimensions! TC (talk) 11:43, September 28, 2010 (UTC) It's an open invitation! :) I didn't even know when you left your message, actually. TC (talk) 17:52, September 28, 2010 (UTC) For... The EPISODE? The name is Bendo, insect. Remember it! Because it's the last thing you're gonna hear before I http://www.mindistortion.tv/iwantyoursoul/?i_am=Bendo14 22:56, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ... ? The name is Bendo, insect. Remember it! Because it's the last thing you're gonna hear before I http://www.mindistortion.tv/iwantyoursoul/?i_am=Bendo14 23:01, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Mentor Am I your mentor? PokemasterLink[[User Talk: PokemasterLink|'Leave me be or']] Ninten shall blast you with PK Techno! Ok. I wonder who i'll mentor. Read the Fabia Userbox on my User Page. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 02:38, September 30, 2010 (UTC) It's Spanish for "Fabia is and ungly dude." --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 02:40, September 30, 2010 (UTC) RTW Bakugan. Darkus''Ma''ster 11:08, September 30, 2010 (UTC) WHAT THE HECK?!?!?!!?!?!? i didnt say that junk about wave 5 bakugan! WHAT THE BEEP IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?!?!??! I DON'T HAVE ANY EXACT 400 G!! That's the weakest I got in Haos... wait... I think I have a few in Subterra... Let me check it out. Just doing my job, bring peace and posterity to all... NAH!!!! 15:09, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Alright. I'll be in Dharak in the Science Room of the school. Darkus''Ma''ster 21:34, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Sup. Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 22:12, October 3, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YpsP3x9ILFU --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 22:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Chat on GMAIL> Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 23:02, October 5, 2010 (UTC) It's true! DEATH TO VANDALS!!!And Kazarina!! 23:38, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! I don't have an account, and I probably never will...